moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Man Who Knew Too Much, The (1934)
Category:FilmsCategory: /Media | directed by = Alfred Hitchcock | written by = Charles Bennett D.B. Wyndham-Lewis Emlyn Williams | produced by = Ivor Montagu Michael Balcon | music by = Arthur Benjamin | cinematography = Curt Courant | edited by = Hugh Stewart | distributed by = Gaumont British Picture Corporation | release date(s) = December, 1934 | mpaa rating = | running time = 75 min. | country = | language = English | budget = £40,000 IMDB; The Man Who Knew Too Much (1934); Box office & business. | gross revenue = | preceded by = | followed by = }} The Man Who Knew Too Much is a British feature film of the mystery and crime-thriller genres. It was inspired by a book of detective stories bearing the same title written in 1922 by author G.K. Chesterton. The film was directed by Alfred Hitchcock with a screenplay written by Charles Bennett and D.B. Wyndham-Lewis. Additional dialogue was supplied by Emlyn Williams. It was produced by the mini-major film studio Gaumont British Picture Corporation and was first released in December, 1934. The film stars Leslie Banks in the role of Lawrence and Edna Best as Jill. Actor Peter Lorre plays the role of the movie's antagonist, Abbott. Other stars include Frank Vosper as Ramon, Hugh Wakefield as Clive, Nova Pilbeam as Betty Lawrence and Pierre Fresnay as Louis. Plot Cast Credited cast Uncredited cast Note 2: Does not include cast members whose role in the film is unidentified. Notes * Copyright holder: 1934, Gaumont-British Picture Corp. of America; December 9th, 1934; LP6727. * The Man Who Knew Too Much was filmed in London, England. The opening scenes of the film were shot in Kanton Graubünden, Switzerland. IMDB; The Man Who Knew Too Much (1934); Filming locations. * This film was remade in 1956 by Alfred Hitchcock, again using the title, The Man Who Knew Too Much. It is one of those rare situations when a director remakes his own project. * Co-writer D.B. Wyndham-Lewis is credited as D.B. Wyndham Lewis (without the hyphen) in this film. * Producer Michael Balcon is uncredited for his participation in this film. * Film editor Hugh Stewart is credited as H.St.C. Stewart in this film. Fun Facts * Taglines for this film include, "Public Enemy No. 1 of all the world..." and "Lord High Minister of Everything Sinister!" * This is Alfred Hitchcock's eighteenth feature film as a director (not counting film shorts and uncompleted projects). * Actor Peter Lorre made a lifelong career out of playing cowardly villains. Other examples include roles that he has played in Arsenic and Old Lace and Casablanca. Recommendations See also * The Man Who Knew Too Much * The Man Who Knew Too Much media * The Man Who Knew Too Much images * The Man Who Knew Too Much miscellaneous External Links * * * The Man Who Knew Too Much at Wikipedia * * * References ---- Category:1930s/Films Category:1934/Films Category:December, 1934/Films Category:Based on a novel Category:Remade Category:Black and white films Category:Theatrically released films Category:Gaumont Film Company Category:M/Films Category:Alfred Hitchcock/Director Category:Charles Bennett/Writer Category:D.B. Wyndham-Lewis/Writer Category:Emlyn Williams/Writer Category:Ivor Montagu/Associate producer Category:Michael Balcon/Producer Category:Arthur Benjamin/Composer Category:Curt Courant/Cinematographer Category:Hugh Stewart/Editor